As Long As You're Here
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: His Obsession. Her Fear. His Sanity. Her Loyalty. His Jealousy. Her Smile. His Hate. Her Friendship. His Sakura. Her Sasuke. In his world, nothing else matters... Nothing else matters but her.
1. Prologue

_**Author:** Slytherin Prince_

* * *

_Nothing can be done with crying._

_................  
_

_She was pure, naive and untainted...._

_Besides, being happy doesn't meant having what you want, right? Its making the best of what is given._

**_"Sasuke-kun..."_**

_......But he would not hurt her, right?_

**_"Try me, Sakura. Try me again."_**

* * *

**As **

**Long**

** As **

**You're **

**Here**

**.  
**

Uchiha Sasuke had known her for almost all of his life.

She was his very first friend after his brother, Itachi.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was rich just like him but unlike other girls who had prided themselves because of rich belongings, Sakura was diffrent.

That was the very reason why he liked her. Of course, he was only seven years old, then. Emotions were barely controllable. He and Sakura, along with other people Sasuke did not know or knew but did not care, was entering first grade.

He could still remember Sakura being excited about entering the pretigious Konoha school. Granted, I could feel her hapiness, and her feelings seem to pass to me.

She smiled her wonderful smile at him and said. "Sasuke-kun, come on, lets enter together."

The first day orientation was finally over. And he could hear the annoying wails and cries of many immature kids around him. Crying babies as people for that matter makes him annoyed and irritatied.

Nothing can be done with crying.

He had cried for several years just for his older brother to notice him. Itachi seems to be interested only in his studies and their family's company.

Sasuke turned once again at Sakura and half smiled at her. She was the only one who did not seem to be corrupted by other people's useless emotions and schemes.

She was pure, naive and untainted.

He want that to remain that way. She was his only friend. Sasuke grabbed her hand, even though she was not offering it to him and dragged her towards their room.

It was a good thing they were at the same classroom..

Yes, it is indeed fun to do it all alone. The seatwork, assignments and all the school stuff. But Sakura had taught him that it was much fun having company..

Anyway, she was the only one Sasuke allowed to be in company with him.

And so, the class started and Sakura looked excited.

Sasuke glanced at the whiteboard with lazy eyes. The subject seems pretty easy and he had known that figures the teacher was drawing in the board for ages.

He was sure Sakura knew, too.

After 30 minutes or so, the bell rang and Sasuke signed like a weight was lifted off his chest.

He glanced at Sakura's text book. There was already neat notes next to the printed text of the book.

Sasuke shook his heard and said, "Haruno Sakura: The perfect student."

She did not seem to like his tone and message for she frowned at him. "Like you're one to talk." That was what she said.

It made him happy all of a sudden. Making her like that was something he, Uchiha Sasuke, could only do.

He was so proud of himself.

Sasuke's hapiness was cut short when their teacher said something all of a sudden.

But not for him, it's for Sakura.

"Sakura, it's your mother." Sasuke could still remember the look on the teacher's face when she was saying that.

Little Sakura frowned, not understanding the situation. "Sensei, what is it?"

It was recess time and the only remaining people on their classroom was Sasuke, Sakura and the ghostly white teacher.

The teacher kneeled in front of Sakura and said clearly. "Where is your mother?"

Sakura's lips trembled automatically and tears formed in her big eyes. "She promised me she would come. She didn't again. She might be still at Amerika right now."

Sakura didn't seem to reveal more info at the teacher. Sasuke already know this part of Sakura.

They never really kept secrets from each other.

Sasuke's train of thoughts stoppped when he heard the next sentence.

"Sakura, listen to me. Your mother died in a car accident on her way here. I'm.. I'm so sorry baby."

Sasuke understood it immediately, and he knew Sakura did too.

After those words were spoken. Uchiha Sasuke knew his life with Sakura would change... _drastically_.

* * *

_Six years after_

And so now, there was no such thing as Haruno Sakura. Now exist a Uchiha Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was pitied by mother and turned her in as a daughter. She showered Sakura dozen of attention to the point Sasuke himself got jealous.

Sakura was still rich. Her mother was the only relative she had and her mother happened to be a business tycoon in oil.

But a seven years old at that time cannot control billions of money and a multidollar business. So as long as Sakura was not yet old enough, she would be staring with them. The Uchihas.

Sasuke's father whom he thought was an emotional deprived bastard was actually a loving father figure when it came to Sakura.

His jealousy at Sakura doubled up at that time.

From a wonderful friend, Sakura slowly tuned into a villain in his eyes.

Sasuke wont talk to her for a long time and if he did, it would always come out as an insult.

The good thing about Sakura was that she never told his parents anything.

The last straw was when the news of a little sister reached his busy brother's ears, he immediately flew back to Japan and even treated Sakura outisde.

In Sasuke's perspective, there was his mother, his father, Itachi and Sakura inside that Uchiha household that even without him, his family would be complete... happily.

At that night, Uchiha Sasuke transformed into a nightmare Sakura would not escape.

* * *

"_Wake up._" Sasuke pulled the covers off Sakura's body and poured his remaining coffee on Sakura's exposed tummy.

Yes, he even gave her the attention of lifting her pink pajamas a little for his coffee.

The cofee was not as hot as it originally had been, but it still had the same effect.

It could wake up a certain person..

With mother and father gone, he could almost image what torturous task he could make his little sister do. He smirked at the sadistic thought. Oh Sasuke was so excited, who would have thought that only Sakura could make him this excited?

He had made all the servants of Uchiha Mansion have a vacation for them. Its been a while since they had. Some of them protested, but what could they do? Uchiha Sasuke was the highest Uchiha in the Mansion at that time, so they followed him. He had been doing this everytime Mom and Dad would go far away, so that he could make Sakura pay for all of her sins against him.

Sasuke just loved having the upper hand, especially when it came to her.

* * *

"Sakura, can you cook faster." Sasuke said impatiently. Its almost noon and Sasuke did not have his breakfast yet. Damn that slow girl.

"Alright, alright. Geez." Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to play along with Sasuke's orders. Dammit, why could not she come with mom and dad?

Sakura sighed as she fried the bacon and egg together. She knew she should do it separately but King of the house liked it that way. She had let Sasuke treat her this way because she knew she was just a the sidedish out of the big Uchiha meal. Even without her, the meal would be complete.

When Sasuke had first shown this side of him to her, she was more than shocked. She cried all night long, thinking of what had happened to her best friend. Then after all the confusing attitude Sasuke had thrown to her, she had finally realised something. Maybe Sasuke did not want Sakura as part of Uchiha family. They were great when they were just friends right? So what had happened?

In the end, Sakura became the big girl and accepted Sasuke's treatment. Besides, being happy doesn't meant having what you want, right? Its making the best of what is given.

So, Sakura remained the same Sakura and Sasuke... well she did not know what he had become. She left it just like that.

"Here." She placed the plate between them. They were inside the servants cooking room. It was a small room filled with all kitchen utensils and small table with four chairs. This is where the maids usually ate their share of food. This place was where Sasuke and Sakura eat whatever they need to eat since eating to their normal table means more work for Sakura. It was efficient and it was like the shortest path of going out of Sasuke's presence since this place was closer to the sink.

They are in complete silence with Sasuke thinking of his next move and Sakura thinking of what to do with her free time. It was school vacation after all.

_Why did you see all the negative things in me? All I ever do was try to be all that I can b-_

The silence was broken when Sakura's flip-up phone rang.

Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke before pulling out her pink phone out of her pocket. She smiled as she read Warau's good morning message to her.

Warau Honto. He was the first person to approach her to become friends. He was not affected by her popularity as Sakura, Sasuke's most beloved sister. Yeah, the people might not know how Sasuke treat her at home but he did show it at school. He was _overly_ overprotected of her that he had made the girl who had tried to make friends with her in front of him vanish like a bubble. She had never heard of her since.

Of course, it might not be Sasuke, Sakura had tried to reasoned out with her logic. There could be lot of other reasons. So she shrugged it off, and then there came Naruto. And he and Sasuke became best of friends. Sakura was a little jealous that Sasuke had had a wonderful best friend such as Naruto. After that, Sakura had searched for a best friend candidate as well.

To her surprise, all that she had talked to in a span of five minutes cowered like a dying flower and run like she was kind of a disease. This made her extremely sad and grudgingly turned to Sasuke. And he only said to her, "I'm the only one you fooled. It won't happen again."

After that, she had learned that Sasuke was the reason from her being a loner in their class. Sasuke was making her life a living hell. Whether they were at the same class or not, it seems like he had some kind of super powers and knew all what she was doing. It was scary.

Sometimes, Sasuke could be really scary even without trying.

* * *

_ Why did you see all the negative things in me? All I ever---_

That would be the fourth time he had heard that annoying ringtone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspision at Sakura's behavior. She was not that type of girl.

She was not that addicted to phones that she would bring it with her at their breakfast. Besides, the only reason why she had that phone was for him to reach her. And for her to reach him and his parents.

Is she selling him now to his parents?

After those years, why start now? All he did was order her to cook for him... unless it was not his parents she was communicating.

Heart filled with unknown feeling that was always present when Sakura was talking to someone beside him and Naruto, he snactched the phone from Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked shocked.

His suspicions was confirmed when the name of the sender read Warau-kun Honto. He knew that man. Warau was from a small family and the only reason he got in their school was because of his brains. He should have known better.

It's Warau-kun now?

Sasuke glared at Sakura's seemingly heart-stroked face. She was so busted that she could not talk huh?

God, how Sasuke hate her. How could she flirt with someone he did not know?

Millions of thoughts flowed through Sasuke's brain.

_....What if she ..._

_What if Warau.._

His head was full of What ifs that he had trouble breathing...

_This was the first time Sakura had hidden something from him..._

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke could be really scary even without trying.

These where one of those times. Sasuke was really scaring her. She should have not done bringing her phone with her downstairs.

Stupid, _STUPID_ Sakura.

Sasuke was looking at her with such intensity and with such a blank face that she wished he was the shouting type instead. She could not just figure him out. He was the most difficult puzzle to solve and maybe she would give up already.. Maybe she did gave up already?

Damn.

"Sasuke, I could explain. I-"

"Shut up. Shut up. _Shut up._" Sakura's eyes widen at Sasuke's cold voice. It had been a while since she heard that. Unconsciously, her eyes started to tear up.

She was afraid of Sasuke.

Afraid of what he could do... not to her but to her friend.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I won't do it agai-"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Sasuke glared at her coldly. Sakura watched as Sasuke scanned her phone. She knew what Sasuke was doing. He was reading her personal messages.

She was so scared... and guilty at the same time. She felt like she had just broke Sasuke's trust to her. But why would that be? She was just looking for another friend other than Sasuke and Naruto...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Not knowing what to do, Sakura waited for Sasuke to say what he wanted to say and grab her phone and lock her door and cry silently. Like what she usually do whenever she and Sasuke argue.

* * *

It seems like Sasuke read all of her messages. And he looked like some poker faced killer. He kept glaring at Sakura and Sakura could only stare back at him.

But he would not hurt her, right?

With trembling lips, she repeated what she had said before. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I won't do it again."

"Try me, Sakura. Try me again."

* * *

That day at exactly eleven in the morning, one Uchiha Sakura could be found at her room. She was leaning her back against her door and she was curled against it.

She was crying.

Beside her, on the floor, was a flip-up phone brutally broken in two.

* * *

AN: Please, let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Her Sasuke

_by:_ Slytherin Prince

_disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Nor the songs or movie titles written in this story.

* * *

_Ne, Teme, isn't it funny when we realize that the person whom we hated so much was the only one that could make us happy?_

_

* * *

  
_

**A S L O N G A S Y O U A R E H E R E**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

Sasuke sat comfortably on the white sofa inside his room and stared at his black flip-up phone.

He stared for a while at it then finally reached out and grabbed it. Sasuke once again sat comfortably on the sofa and stared at his mobile screen.

Then, he started dialling a number on his mobile.

Sasuke placed his mobile on his ear and waited for the line to be picked up.

_She may be the best I can't forget_

He frowned at the ringback tune of the person he was calling. This person was annoying him without even trying. His ringback tune was so annoying that it made him frown.

_She may be the face I can't forget_

_A trace of pleasure or regret_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to-_

_*click*_

"Hello?" A voice of a young man answered.

Sasuke stared at his flat screen television just across him and blinked slowly. He even leaned comfortably on his bed headboard as he waited for the man to finish his never ending hellos.

"Who is this? Hello? Hello!"

Sasuke continued to stare and frowned. How could Sakura like this man again? She was so pathetic.

Suddenly remembering all the exchanged messages between Sakura and this Warau, he felt his anger rushing back at him.

Deciding that he did not want to hear his ugly voice anymore, he opened his mouth and-

"...Stay away from Sakura."

Sasuke ended the call and turned on his television.

* * *

Sakura continued to cry silently at her room. Her shoulders were shaking a little from trying to control the sound and the intensity.

How could he do this to her? He broke her phone...

_Her phone..._

Sakura's face twisted in a pained way and continued to cry. Her tears seemed to be never ending. Sasuke really liked to torture her, but why would he do that?

_Isn't that too much? _

Time after time, she would eventually stop and stare into nothingness.

Her eyes were tired and crying was actually very tiring.

Then her eyes would eventually land on her broken mobile again.

Because of this, she would bury her head on her arms again and cry.

Broken phone and lost friendship wasn't the reason she was crying this hard. It was the thought that Sasuke hated her so much that he was not even allowing Sakura to have a single friend.

* * *

It was already 6 PM and Sasuke still did not see or felt Sakura walk out of her room.

His room was just across hers and Sakura was a very loud girl. If there would be a test of stealth, she would fail very, very poorly.

Her room was not emitting any kind of sound and Sasuke believed that Sakura was not capable of doing that unless she was either sleeping or not around.

After deciding that he would visit her, Sasuke stood up and walked towards his door, went outside and--

Tried to open Sakura's door. He grabbed the door knob and unsurprisingly, it was not locked.

Sakura had this habit of not locking her doors. Sakura was far too trusting and he did not like it.

Sasuke pushed the door and slowly entered Sakura's room.

* * *

Sakura's room was dark, which was unusual. She did not like the dark and when the sun set, she would always turn her lights on.

Sasuke didn't even need to search for her. He found her lying on her side next to the door; she was facing her broken mobile. She looked so pathetic and he pushed his guilt away.

He narrowed his eyes at the electronic device as his eyes landed on it again and walked next to it.

Sasuke bent and grabbed the broken phone off the floor.

Without much thinking, he went to Sakura's bathroom and trashed the broken phone.

He went inside Sakura's room and eyed the sleeping Sakura with indifference.

With a frown, he stalked towards her and kneeled.

* * *

Sakura was still not gaining weight, Sasuke thought with annoyance.

With his scowl still intact, he carried Sakura towards her pink bed. Everything about Sakura seemed to revolve around the color pink. She had pink bed, pink wallpaper, and pink curtains. Every thing was pink it made him so sick.

It always reminded him of her.

He placed her on top of her sheets carefully.

Sasuke eyed her for a while and noticed her sweating face. He brushed off the sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

She needed a new haircut, Sasuke concluded. Sakura stilled looked so innocent and naive when sleeping. It was like a single rose out of the deadly thorns of bushes.

_She was so..._

Frowning-and annoyed- once again at his train of thought, he walked out of her room in an instant.

* * *

Mr. Nada was the master of the Uchiha house.

Well, Master of the Uchiha household when it came to the servants side.

He frowned at the sibling's attitude, mostly at Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had been temporarily firing(in other words vacation) those servants he landed his eyes on. He was lazy enough to search all through the house and fire all of the servants like a madman.

Anyway, who would leave 12 years old babies all alone inside a big house, along with other treasured properties?

Mr. Nada watched Sasuke's back as he went towards the kitchen, maybe to get something to eat.

He knew Sasuke did not like him, not in the very least.

For the reason that Mr. Nada was the only one he could not fire.

* * *

Sakura awoke by the chirping of the birds by her window. Sunlight was seeping inside her room.

She lazily looked at her alarm clock and closed her eyes again. It was just 6 in the morning.

Sakura slowly opened her still tired eyes and looked around the room. Her face felt so tired and Sakura wanted to just sleep all day without seeing a monster.

Sakura sighed tiredly. Suddenly, she opened her eyes with a new glint.

_No, I won't lose to you._

With a determined eyes and resolution, she slowly sat up from her bed and stepped out of it. She slowly went towards her bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Sasuke went downstairs to find Sakura cooking their breakfast. He raised his eyebrow at her back. He was the early bird between the two of them, not her.

He sat down without a word in the little kitchen and sat down.

Sakura was looking cheerful, and she was singing that annoying song once again.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

Sakura was singing with it, matching it with high pitch.

She was annoying him early...and it was working.

With a frown, he said with irritation. "Stop it."

_You can brush my hair_

Sakura looked back and raised her right eyebrow at him and continued singing.

She placed her cooked bacon and eggs at the middle of the small table and sat across Sasuke.

"Stop it or I'll burn the player." Sasuke threatened darkly as he grabbed a toast out of the plate.

"If you want to stop it, do it yourself." Sakura reply with a glare and grabbed a buttered bread from the plate also.

"Annoying." Sasuke glared at her and grabbed his own share of bacon.

"I'm not going to make your coffee, ever! HMP!" Sakura suddenly announced as she stood up.

Sasuke, already used by her sudden antics, only frowned at her back.

"Your coffee was tasteless." Sasuke's coffee was much better than Sakura's and he liked rubbing it on her face.

"Then why do you always order me around to make you coffee???" Irritated and somewhat offended, Sakura banged her cup of newly made instant coffee on the table hard. Some of the coffee spilled but Sakura dismissed it and continued to look angrily at the person across her.

"Because." Sasuke continued to eat, not affected by her mood. He was used to this by now.

"Because _what_?"

"You looked like a maid. Sakura-nanny."

"I- _What_!? How dare you!" Sakura looked-so red- ready to explode and Sasuke even dared to look bored.

No, he- that bastard- he looked like he was a little amused.

It was like for him, Sakura was the best entertainer in the world.

"....."

She slowly sipped her orange juice-the one she always prepare first before cooking breakfast-(she had dismissed the coffee as a precaution. She might drink too much because of stress and burn herself), and she slowly contemplated if she would to throw the orange juice at Sasuke.

"Get dressed. We're going out" Sasuke suddenly announced. It was like they were not in war. He was looking expectantly at Sakura as he continued to chew.

"_No_." Sakura stabbed her bacon with much for that the fork itself bended a little at the force.

"It was not a question."

"No is a _no_."

"It was not a question."

"Can't you understand that one word?"

"..."

"How dare you order me around? I AM not your nan-"

"Sakura... shut up."

* * *

With a scowl, Uchiha Sakura angrily stomped her feet on the floor hard. She was walking side-by-side with Sasuke at the biggest mall she had ever seen(yeah, in her mind there was this some sort of record list).

She was still angry.

Many people looked at their way, mostly looked at their way with appraisal eyes. It was not normal to see two teenagers with very pale skin and dressed all black. They really project the image of rich, snobby kids.

Sasuke was a rich, snobby kid. But _nuh uh_, not her.

If she had known Sasuke would be dressing all black, then she would never, ever wear her favorite dress today.

Sakura had chosen her black dress that fell just above her knees and high stilettos. She did not even bother to bring a bag, knowing Sasuke would have everything they needed.

Sasuke looked the same-with the black shirt and pants- and Sakura was too tired to observe him. They had fought all over the morning whether about this little trip.

Well, it was more of, Sakura fought angrily-loudly and in return Sasuke would tell her to shut up, which would make Sakura angrier.

In the end, Sasuke won the fight.

_Didn't he always?_

She did not say any word to Sasuke.

Damn it, she wanted to strangle him so much that it hurts.

_breathe in breathe out brea--_

Sakura decided that she just needed to stomp, so she did.

People continued to stare, though the both of them dismissed it.

"Stop it."

Sakura glare at his way but did not even graced him a reply. She frowned instead.

She did not know where they were going and she was still angry at him!

Finally, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand(the nearest to him) and gripped it, hard.

Sasuke countered her glare with his own. "I said stop it, Sakura."

"You're always like this! I can't believe yo-"

They stopped.

Well, Sasuke stopped and Sakura just stopped also, following him just the same.

"We're here."

Sakura could not help but gape as her eyes widen in shock at the sight that that welcomed her.

It was the store where she (and Sasuke and mother) had bought their phones.

* * *

Sakura was matching Sasuke's own frown when they entered the store. The sales lady who sold them their phones(Sakura's previous and Sasuke's current) remembered them and immediately lightened up at the sight of the two.

_Uchiha's always meant business._

"What would you like?" The sales lady behind the counter asked politely with a smile. She led them towards the hot buys of the store. Sasuke followed the sales lady and Sakura followed Sasuke slowly.

Sasuke looked back and eyed Sakura and then stared again at the sales lady.

"I don't know. Just give her anything."

The sales lady pointed out a color black, stylish phone. Sasuke did not care for specification so he just looked back at Sakura for confirmation.

Sakura, who looked like she had been cheated, was looking at different shelf. Sasuke followed her gaze and found that she was looking at --

_Her old phone. Same style, same color._

-- the phone he broke in front of her.

* * *

_Sakura screamed in horror. Her face was twisted into a shocked once. She could not believe that Sasuke would go as far as to break her mobile just to torture her._

_"NO! NO! Sasuke-kun! Why did you do that?!" _

_She was crying._

_Sasuke stared at her blankly. "Don't do it again."_

_Sniffing, she grabbed her broken phone and run away while screaming: "I hate you! I hate you so much!"_

* * *

Sasuke's frown deepened and he focused his attention to the smiling sales lady once again.

"I'll take it." He snapped.

Sasuke took out his wallet and waited for the bill.

After several minutes of useless-in Sasuke's mind- transaction, Sasuke finally got Sakura a new phone.

The only problem was she was not there anymore when he-newly bought item in his hand- turned again.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was frowned at the crappy ending of the recommended movie of his cousin, Yamanaka Ino.

Frowning, he immediately grabbed the remote control from the coffee table in front of him and angrily turned the television off.

He grabbed his mobile, which was by the way next to the remote and his snacks, and searched a number.

He called and waited for a while.

A girl answered impatiently in the other line.

"Yes, what is it that you need now, you idiot?"

""_The most magnificent movie in the whole wide world that would make anyone feel sad and happy at the same time"_ is the crappiest movie I had ever watched!" Naruto said in one saying. He in reality felt deceived for watching that movie for hours just to watch that depressing ending.

The person in the other line gasped in horror.

"How dare you call _Sweet_ crappy?!" Her voice was so loud Naruto had to put a distance between his beloved ear and the mobile.

"Well, it IS cra-"

"Take it back! Damn you, take it ba-"

"**CRAPPYCRAPPYCRA**--"

"UZUMAKI NARU-"

Someone knocked on his door that made him look up from staring at his turned-off television.

"What?" He called out-thinking it was just another nanny/maid- and stood up. He intentionally dropped his phone on his sofa and let Ino talk like a sales woman in the stinking supermarket without anyone listening to her.

"... Naruto?" A little, familiar voice said behind his door.

"Sakura-chan?" Shock was laced with his voice. Under normal circumstances, it would always be Sasuke to enter his room, and always followed by a smiling Sakura.

And among the many differences of Sasuke and Sakura, it would always be downed to the attitude.

Sasuke never knocked.

And Sakura-chan was polite. She always knocked.

Immediately, he opened the door and found a problematic looking Sakura on his wake. Sakura had a black dress on her that contrast her skin and black shoes. Naruto noted her tied hair up and his sharp eyes did not miss the red nose and tears stained face.

"Where's your brother?" Naruto asked as he ushered Sakura inside his room.

Uzumaki Naruto. Best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and the only friend Sakura got besides Sasuke. Naruto had always been fond of the bonding Sasuke and Sakura had. He kinda felt sorry for Sakura because of the OVER-possessive attitude of Sasuke. Now, Naruto was a keen observer-well sometimes- which he got from his father. He knew that Sasuke's feelings for Sakura were not for brother-sister type. Whatever that feeling is, it was deeper than annoyance or over-protectiveness.

Sakura might not feel it-whatever feelings of Sasuke- at this moment, but she would eventually.

Damn Ino and her cheesy movies. And cheesy advices. This conclusion better be right(Naruto had vitally asked Ino about this situation, though he never named the two of them), Naruto thought with a frown.

Naruto frowned at her also and asked about Sasuke and they sat on his sofa.

Sakura had sat on his phone and she giggled a little.

Sakura-chan really had a great sense of humor.

"Your phone." She gave him his phone back and Naruto could see that Ino had eventually figured out that he had left her hanging. Though Ino had finished her whole charade with her annoying voice, she started to spam him with endless messages.

With a tired sigh, he placed his phone on the coffee table and waited for Sakura to answer.

"Sakura-chan, where's Teme?" He asked again-softly-, in case Sakura had forgotten his question earlier.

Sakura's eyes darkened and she frowned. She was angry.

_But prince-Naruto was here to listen_, he thought with a inner giggle. He mentally slapped himself for thinking something that was not appropriate to the situation.

"That _monster_. I left him." Sakura's voice was full of malice.

After hearing that, Naruto's mind became blank.

And then, the conclusions came rushing as Naruto gaped at her.

**Fact Number 1:** Sakura did not have anything with her, except that small pouch of coins.

**Conclusion:** She did not have any communication with bastard.

**Fact Number 2:** Sasuke might be a bastard, but he always became a worried-bastard when it came to Sakura's welfare. And with Sakura not having any money(the coins not considered money) and communication(the mobile), Naruto could think of many possible and impossible thoughts the bastard might come up to.

**Conclusion number 2:** He, Uzumaki Naruto, would be in a lot of trouble when the bastard, Uchiha Sasuke, learned that his beloved sister, Haruno Sakura(he really did not like to call Sakura an Uchiha), was under one roof, one room and one sofa with him.

Oh, he was going to die at Sasuke's wrath today. He was just so sure of it.

* * *

Well, he might as well die today but he would never call Sasuke just to tell Sakura was with him.

Sakura had told him the story behind her actions and Naruto was looking at Sakura with eyes showing pity.

Sasuke was really harsh when it came to Sakura.

And he did not believe on the word Sharing.

_THAT BASTARD. I hope this teach you a lesson._

Sakura was watching television in his room and he was downstairs ordering some maid to fix them something to eat. Sakura looked like she could be easily swayed by the wind like a helpless leaf.

Naruto looked at the maid with interest as the middle aged woman filled the tray with instant noodles(his request) and nicely made sandwich. The tray contained two glass of iced tea too. When it was finished, he grabbed the tray while announcing a loud thanks and hastily worked his way up to his room.

"Here Sakura-chan, let us eat!" Naruto sat beside Sakura once again and placed the tray on his coffee table next to his mobile phone. He glanced at his mobile phone and found no new messages.

(He had read many, many threat message from Ino. She even went as far as threatening to transfer to his school just to taunt him. It was a very, _very_ scary threat that Naruto contemplated to ask for forgiveness.)

Sakura smiled and grabbed the sandwich as Naruto grabbed his soup. They continued to watch that another cheesy action movie Sakura had landed while skipping through the channels. Naruto had no other choice but watch with her, no matter how hard that was.

Naruto glanced at Sakura-she looked at peace now- and pouted. "He cares, you know."

Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "No! Mitsuketenu Rauno did not care for that wonderful child."

What?

Naruto did not know if he wanted to gape or frown at her in confusion. He was really talking about Sasuke. "Mitsu what? Who is _THAT_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him like he was the most idiotic man in the world. She suddenly pointed out the leading man in the movie. "That is Mitsuketenu Rauno!"

"Are we even talking about the same movie?" Naruto confusedly frowned at her direction and continued. "I thought that man was named Suke?"

Sakura waved a nonchalant hand("Yeah, but that was just his nickname.") and continued watching like nothing had happened.

Naruto sighed and let the subject drop. He had forgotten that Sakura was a normal Know-it-All girl, meaning she could say words in the short version of it but she preferred the longer one.

After the movie, Naruto turned his television off. His television quota had exceeded for today and his eyes were begging for its well deserved rest.

"Sakura-chan, Teme cares for y-" Naruto was cut off.

"Stop telling me lies, Naruto. Don't hurt me, please." Naruto pitied Sakura as her eyes shine with unshed tears. Her lips were trembling badly as she looked away.

But Naruto wanted Sakura to see that Sasuke was not the monster she should be after of. In reality, Sasuke was kind of protecting her, even if Sasuke himself did not realise that.

"I'm his best friend, Sakura-chan! I know." He emphasized the word know. He watched as Sakura gave him a knowing look and smiled bitterly.

"I used to be his best friend too. I missed him so much. I miss my Sasuke-kun." There was resentment laced with her voice and Naruto could feel his heart breaking for her.

Naruto patted Sakura's shoulders awkwardly and sighed. He was really not meant to comfort girls. "Just... just let him grow up. He'll grow up eventually. Don't worry."

"...Promise?" Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes with a new hope shining in her eyes.

Naruto smiled. "Promise."

"Naruto... Thank you. Thank you so much." Sakura smiled in appreciation.

They were just twelve years old. These were the times wherein promises were still meant not to be broken and fairy tales do exist. For once, Sakura would believe.

Because although believing comes with a great price, it made her feel alive again.

Once again.

_... One more time._

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch and it was already past ten in the evening. Sakura had arrived at their mansion by seven in the evening.

So, all in all, she had been missing by almost three hours. Sasuke might be going crazy by now.

Naruto looked at his mobile phone warily as it vibrated and blinked on the coffee table. Someone was calling and he had a very good guess who that was.

After seconds of contemplating whether to answer it or not, he finally gave in and grabbed his phone.

"Teme." Naruto answered.

"...."

"Are you going to talk or what?"

"Sakura... Sakura's missing. I can't find her." There, it was very faint but Naruto noticed it. A normal person won't even notice the change but he was Sasuke's best friend.

Teme sounded worried.

"She's here." Naruto whispered but he was very sure Sasuke had heard him.

He was not even surprised when he heard Sasuke ended the call. Worried or not, he was still rude.

With a pained sigh, he leaned on his couch and waited for Sasuke to arrive.

_Damn it._

_

* * *

  
_

Talk about long a chapter. I hope every one likes it. Share a thought and do review.

THANK YOU 

sp


	3. Obsession?

_**Author:**__ Slytherin Prince_

_------_

After 20 minutes or so of waiting, Sasuke finally arrived at Naruto's room. He barged in into the room unannounced, though Naruto himself was not surprised by this. An angry Sasuke was still a rude Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was blank but there was something shining in his eyes that were normally not present.

It was anger.. mixed with worry. So he did care.

Idiot.

Sasuke glanced at the sleeping Sakura and then glared coldly at Naruto. Sasuke knew that Naruto would not do something bad to Sakura. Naruto had his eyes set for that Hyuuga girl and besides, Sasuke trusted him.

Even after his inner reassurance, Sasuke still could not help but glare to Naruto.

He had been searching for Sakura for hours at that stupid mall and then returned to their house, unnaturally hoping that the pink haired girl would be there. To his utter disappointment, she was not there either. That thought made him angry.. and desperate at the same time. Where the hell could she be?

She had no other friends she could run to, unless she did go to that Warau's house.

Suddenly irritated and angry, he called the suspect. The Warau person said that he did not know where she was and he believed him. No one really lie to him when they learned his name. It was like a must when it comes to the Uchiha Family: They always demand the truth or else suffer the consequences.

With no other one to think about, he had seek the only person Sasuke knew that could help him.

He was surprised when Naruto answered with a calm voice, not his usual loud and cheery one. And then he had found her, right next to his supposedly best friend.

"You, out." He said as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him outside the room.

In the narrow hallway, Sasuke threw Naruto to the wall across his door. Naruto hit the wall hard and bounced back a little through the impact. Sasuke fisted his hands and punched Naruto on his left cheek.

Naruto seemed to recover quickly and, with a battle cry, kicked Sasuke on his stomach. That kick threw Sasuke to the door with a loud bang.

Naruto cursed, thinking that that blow would have woken up the sleeping girl inside. He then pushed out Sasuke out of the way and slowly opened his door. He peered inside and saw the Sakura was still sleeping.

With a relieved sigh, Naruto smiled and thumbed up to the waiting Sasuke, assuring to him that Sakura was still sleeping. The moment was broken when Sasuke once again charged towards Naruto.

In a split second, Naruto wanted to fight back but then he felt a feeling that was truly overwhelming that even The Uchiha Sasuke was deemed unimportant.

He realized that he was very, very hungry. Maybe because of worry for the pink-haired girl and anxiousness for Sasuke, he had forgotten to eat. His last meal was that mini soup his favorite maid had given him.

Naruto sidestepped and Sasuke stopped before he hit the door again.

"Teme, there's nothing a hot ramen could not fix." Then, Naruto ran towards the kitchen with a suddenly became wearied Sasuke trailing after him.

-XXX-

Naruto opened the kitchen lights with expertise and searched the cabinets for instant ramen. His father did not like Naruto's addiction to ramen that he would always order the maids to hide it in different cabinets every week. Now, if there was something Naruto loved, it was challenge. And if was a challenge with a very, very good price then he would always be patient to look for it.

Sasuke sat on one of the high chairs and started brooding.

Naruto took no notice of his presence and continued to search for ramen. He gave a triumphant cry when he found his ramen and took two ramen cups.

After five minutes of waiting(for the noodles to cook) and silence, Naruto gave Sasuke his share of hot-steaming cup of ramen and started to devour his own.

"Teme, stop being a mother-dog over Sakura-chan." Naruto explained while chewing the noodles.

Sasuke seemed to figure that that sentence was not even worth a reply and continued to eat slowly. Naruto shrugged, already used by his cold treatment. Comfortable silence continued. It was unsurprisingly broken by Naruto.

"You know what, Teme? When Sakura-chan turned eighteen she would leave you and want nothing to do with you." Naruto watched as Sasuke's posture seemed to stiffen and he smirked boyishly at the reaction. Ha! Gotcha!

"And your stupid point is?" Not even looking up from his cup, Sasuke finally replied with a frown.

"Ah! He finally decided to talk!" Naruto mocked.

The brooding Uchiha only glared at him.

Uzumaki Naruto sneered slightly at Sasuke. "Well, bastard, you are kinda treating Sakura like a thing. She has feelings too you know." Naruto stood and went to the trash can to dispose his now empty cup. Naruto went to the refrigerator for a cold water, silently offering Sasuke too with a look. Sasuke agreed silently with a slight nod.

"And besides, you're turning more and more of a father figure to her." Naruto placed the cold water glass beside Sasuke's cup of ramen and jumped again to his previous high chair.

Naruto continued his story when Sasuke did not reply. "You're always like a shadow, always watching her. You don't allow her to have any friends. You could be the worst father figure ever and she would leave you because of that."

"You talk like you know everything." Sasuke stopped eating and decided that if Naruto wanted to know his side, then he would get it. Naruto's words were getting annoying as seconds passed.

Of course, that conclusion becoming a reality had a big, big possibility.

"I may not know anything about the two of you," Naruto answered him, not bothered by the change of attitude of Sasuke. "But I know what I see. If you continued to be like this, she'll break free. And if she did, she would not even think of running back to you."

Naruto sighed and jumped out of the chair.

"Would you like that, teme?"

Uzumaki Naruto then went towards the door and was planning to run his way back to his guestroom(since Sakura already occupied his room) when he remembered something.

"Oh, another thing. Sakura-chan said she missed her Sasuke-kun. I can't believe Sakura-chan would even miss someone like you, you unmissable stinking underarm." Naruto snickered at his own joke... until a fork was thrown in his direction and Naruto was not able to avoid it.

"That did not hurt, you sore loser!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke's direction and run his way towards his room-for-this-night.

He was already sleepy anyway.

-XXX-

_**After four years**_

"That was an awfully sweet story, Sakura." Yamanaka Ino said with sarcasm laced with her voice. They were having a small overnight party at Yamanaka Ino's Condominium.

Haruno Sakura loved Ino's room so much. It just reflected the girlish side of Ino and Sakura loved it. The other people inside the room were Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Tenten was actually out of the room to get some drinks and snacks at the store by the first floor.

They, as imperfect as they seemed, were Sakura's girlfriends.

After the incident four years ago, Sasuke had gradually let Sakura have freedom when it came to befriending girls. Sasuke still had some problems with dealing with her being friends with the other gender, but Sakura didn't really minded it. Having the girls, Naruto and Sasuke was enough.

Though he was still there, watching her always, he let her have her own set friends.

Sakura had learned that Ino Naruto's cousin, the very girl Sasuke had scared when they were just scared because of talking to her. Ino still had that hatred for Sasuke and the very reason Ino always disagreed to have a overnight party at Uchiha Mansion.

It always meant trouble because every time Ino sees Sasuke, she would scream like a manwoman and attack Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke would always shove Ino away. He was always rude, no matter what gender.

That awfully sweet story Ino was talking about was actually the incident four years ago. It was Sakura's favorite and she really found it sweet. Of course, Ino and the other girls had heard that story for like a thousand times now, but Sakura wanted to talk about that always.

It was like a bragging thing for her.

It was a way of saying that Uchiha Sasuke cared for her! That simple thought always did miracles on her mood no matter how stressed she was.

Ino shot her an 'I-dont-believe-you-really' kind of look and pointed out that- "Then tell me, Forehead, why is your phone ringing once again? At this time of the night?"

Ok, so maybe Sasuke was not that strict compared in the past. Something of his strictness remained, just a little tiny bit.

Sakura bit her lip in worry as she confirmed that yes her phone was ringing and the caller Id said it was no other than Sasuke.

Sasuke was out for the night, he was with Naruto along with his other cronies. These were the only chances Sakura was able to sneak out of the house and have overnight party. She had not been busted, not even once.

The reason why she sneak out? Well, Sasuke had this responsibility to keep her safe because mother and father were not around. He could go out for the night because he was a boy and it did not look good if she went outside at night because she was a girl. Or so he said.

Anyway, with no one to tell Sasuke that she was at Ino's, and then there was nothing to worry about, right?

Having her decision to lie resolved, she grabbed her mobile from Ino's bed(The three of them were sprawled on the carpeted floor of Ino) and answered her mobile.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura forced her voice to sound normal and somewhat bored. She signalled for Hinata and Ino to be quiet. Hinata smiled shyly and Ino just rolled her eyes before turning to her movie collection to choose their movie for the night.

"Where are you?" She could hear Naruto's loud voice arguing with someone who had a equally loud voice. That's Kiba, she unconsciously thought.

"At my room. Why did you call?" Sakura asked him. She sounded patient but in reality she was kinda stressed. She did not want Sasuke to lose his trust at her. Oh, she should have asked for permission first! Even if he declined, at lease he had an idea where she was.

Stupid Sakura.

"It's near midnight. Go to sleep. Goodnight." Sasuke's voice said.

Sakura beamed and said her goodnight too. "Good night, Sasuke-kun! Enjoy your night there and say hi to Naru-"

A loud knock on the door made Sakura stop.

"Sakura! Hinata! Ino! Open the door! I can't open it!" There was a loud voice outside the door and Sakura knew that with Sasuke's super hearing, that word spoken by Tenten was perfectly understood.

Sakura strained her ears to hear Sasuke's reaction. With heart suddenly thumping hard against her chest, she waited.

"Did you just lie to me?"

"...I'm at Ino's."

"Wait for me there."

"What-- No! Sasuke-kun!!"

The other line was already dead.

Frowning, Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lips while muttering a small curse. Sasuke's four year trust was now gone. Sakura could feel her tears coming up to her eyelids and she fanned herself to help herself lessen the stress.

She did not even notice that Tenten was now inside the room with Ino explaining the situation. Hinata was even next to her, asking Sakura if she was alright.

But Sakura could not hear or notice them; all she could feel was dread and thoughts of losing Sasuke's trust. She did not even notice the tears running down her cheeks... but she did feel someone's hand hit her face hard.

Awake again, Sakura glared at Ino and ready to lash out. "What the hell was that for?!" Sakura nursed her burning cheek in circular motion.

Ino placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "You look like you're going crazy." Ino was in her lecture mode once again and Sakura felt like a 5 year old listening to her mother's scowling. "Did you remember what you did? You only went here, with us; with our little once in a blue moon party. Why did you feel like you've done a sin? This is what normal people do. Of course, let's not put Sasuke the foot in the normal category. Sakura, you're really so kind, aren't you?"

After that, she sighed and continued to choose her movie for the night.

"W-would you l-like some t-tea?" Hinata offered her a tea courtesy of Tenten. Sakura accepted with a thank you.

Tenten sat by Sakura's side and asked for forgiveness. Sakura smiled at her a little. Now, Sakura was a smart girl, she knew someday Sasuke was bound to know about her sins so she really did not blame Tenten for all the happenings. Well, yeah a little, but that was it.

"You're forgiven."

Tenten sighed a sigh of relief.

Sakura sipped her cold tea slowly and looked at Ino's posture. She seemed a little tick.

There was no time left, she needed to go down to meet Sasuke. Sasuke was at Naruto's house, which was like seven blocks from Ino's place. And Sasuke had his car with him, which meant lesser time for her.

With a sad smile, Sakura started her excuse. "Guys, I'm sorry but I can't stay for the night. Sasuke's coming."

"WHAT?!" Hinata didn't shout, but she gave her shy and kinder version. Ino slammed her book of movie collections by her side and looked like she was about to give her a lecture again but Tenten beat her into it.

"But next week is hell week Sak. We're going to be so busy that we won't even sleep normally next week. This is our only opportunity, provided with Sasuke's nightly schedule." Tenten's voice sounded like she was begging but the three of them knew Sakura's decision for the night.

Sakura's would always be, forever be, Uchiha Sasuke.

But it would not hurt to try right?

"There would always be a next time, guys. I'm sorry. I am. I really do. You understand me, right?" Sakura looked at her friends. Wishing that once again, they would understand her like they usually did.

When Ino sighed tiredly, Sakura knew she was already forgiven. Sakura smiled gratefully at Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Why do you let Sasuke treat you like this, Sakura? Aren't you complaining, not even once? Sasuke's turning from a protective brother to a obsessed boyfriend in my eyes." Ino muttered the last part, which fortunately was not heard by Sakura. Tenten heard it and she nudged Ino to keep quiet.

Yes, Tenten and Ino were talking about Sasuke and Sakura behind their back. In Tenten and Ino's eyes Hinata was too kind to be corrupted by their minds so they kept Hinata out of their Sasuke-Sakura talk.

But it was normal for friends, and they were figuring out what kind of relationship Uchiha siblings had. It was very obvious that they were not from the same blood, so intimate relationship was almost possible. It might be immoral for some, but it was a accepted fact in the society.

But Sakura seemed to see Sasuke as a best-friend/brother, but they could not really tell the truth. Sakura was so open that they did not know if she was hiding something or not. Then here comes Sasuke, the handsome boy who had everything under his nose. Intelligence, money and looks. But not even once did he place his attention on girls for more than ten seconds. Now, Uchiha Sasuke was very, very famous and many popular/rich girls were pining him at school.

Those girls won't succeed against Sasuke of course. Why? Because Sasuke won't let them.

The only girl that seemed worthy of his attention was his step-sister, Sakura.

Sakura decided not to answer Ino's question and stood up. She grabbed her small bag that contains her supposedly things for the night, her phone and waited for the other to stand up.

They would accompany her downstairs; they always do no matter what.

"You're all the best and I love you so much."

-XXX-

"My Shika is so, so much better than Sasuke." Ino said suddenly as they stepped out of the elevator. Sakura only smiled, used at Ino's sudden spike of hatred towards Sasuke. Like she had predicted, Ino and her other girlfriends had accompanied her to the lobby.

"Ohh, I see the demon." Ino said again loudly.

Sakura searched the lobby for Sasuke and she succeeded. Sasuke just entered the lobby. He was wearing the same thing Sakura had seen before he left home. Suddenly, Sakura became really, really nervous.

She made Sasuke angry again. She just knew the slight frown on his face.

Sakura sighed and decided that she would not let Sasuke reach Ino, unless she wanted a brawl to start again. The last time did not end well.

"Hey guys, thanks for everything. Love you." With a forced smile, she waved goodbye to her friends and dashed to Sasuke.

"HEY SAKURA! LETS GO TO "KISS AGAIN" TOMORROW! OI SASUKE LET SAKURA GO WITH US! HAVE PITY ON HER, YOU'RE SUCH A MONSTER!!"

Sakura cringed at Ino's loud voice as she reached Sasuke. Sasuke glared somewhere behind her back and she guessed he was sending Ino his regards.

Of course, Ino won't let this moment pass by. It was a golden opportunity because Sasuke was not the type who would angrily shout back.

Sakura looked back at Ino just to see the closing of elevator; Ino's glaring face was the last thing she saw before the door was finally closed.

She turned to Sasuke just to find him walking out of the lobby once again. With a sigh, she decided to follow him.

His car was parked outside the lobby.

For the nth time, Sakura sighed again.

It's going to be a long drive home.

-XXX-

Sakura looked at the familiar streets they passed towards home. She glanced at Sasuke with a wary glance and focused again outside the window.

Sasuke looked calm save from the small frown on his face. He looked normal, from other people's point of view. But from her view, she could see her life for the next week or weeks being ignored by her brother.

Sasuke had not even uttered a word to her.

He was that angry?

Sakura was thinking of a reason or strategy on how to talk to Sasuke. This was really hard, considering his way of thinking with his curt way of responding to words.

When Sakura saw the front gate of their estate, Sakura panicked. Oh no, she won't let Sasuke get out of the car angry.

She bit her lower lip as she think her way fast, Sasuke was already parking his car on his favorite spot, just outside the grand hall.

-XXX-

Sasuke removed his seat belt(with Sakura doing the same) and was about to go out of the car when Sakura suddenly hugged him. She was hugging him from the back.

He tensed, not really used in showing affection outside the house. He and Sakura had grown pretty close since the last few years. The two were always alone and lonely inside the house with nothing to do than to talk to each other and watch movies.

Who said that being rich was so good?

The two of them were from the clan of Uchiha. Best and Good friends could be easily portrayed by those people who wanted to be part of the circle of friends of Uchiha and they could be used by this.

Sakura was a very kind and loving person, Sasuke was not.

But as unloving as Sasuke could be, he just did not want Sakura to get hurt. So he decided long ago to keep Sakura all to himself.

All the family grief and jealousy all gone, Sasuke started to show his care for his little sister and best friend. When Sakura wanted to watch movie, they would watch movie.

If Sakura wanted to eat, then they would eat outside.

Sasuke was a great cook, even though he was lazy. When Sakura wanted a meal and ask Sasuke to do it, he would.

Many people would not believe that Uchiha Sasuke was being ordered by a small pink haired girl since many were afraid of him. But not Sakura...

Sakura was different.

And Sasuke was different too.

...And Sasuke hated liars above all.

This was the first time Sakura had ever lied to him. Since when was she lying? He had trusted her. Now, Sasuke did not know if he could ever go outside the night again.

This girl... did she want to be watched by him day and night? How could she?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying... I won't do it again.. Please forgive me, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke could detect a slight edge in her voice, which signalled that she would cry soon. He frowned; he did not like that idea.

"Don't touch me." He said in his normal voice and grabbed Sakura's hands and started to push it away from his body.

Sakura hardened her hold against Sasuke and sobbed against his back. "Don't do this, please. You're hurting me... Your silence hurt the most. Can't you forgive me? I won't do it again. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say sorry for you to forgive me? You're so important to me Sasuke-kun, please don't do this."

"As you are." Sasuke gazed at the dark tinted sky outside his window. He was so tired. He had hurried to go to the Yamanaka's that he forgot to tell the dobe what was happening.

He was angry at Sakura. She was so stupid sometimes.

"Sasuke-kun, what the hell is as you are? You're so complicated!" Sakura still gripped him hard as her sob and cries.

As you are important to me.

"It does not matter. Come on let's sleep." Sasuke removed her hands from him slowly(she did put up a fight) and turned to her. Her bloodshot eyes, red nose and tears ruined cheeks made him felt guilty for doing this to her.

"Have you forgiven me?"

Sasuke gave her a small smirk and a small nod.

"Oh thank you so much!" She gave him a wonderful smile that was only reserved for him and he decided that he said the right thing.

-XXX-

_Sasuke-kun.._

_Stop pestering me and go to your room._

_Let's watch movie?_

_I'm going to sleep._

_You'll let me watch this award winning movie all alone, Sasuke-kun?_

_I'm sleeping. Turn off the lights._

_But Sasuke-kun, the movie..._

_Let's watch it tomorrow. _

_...._

_...._

_Go to your room, Sakura. Turn off my lights._

_I already turned it off. Err-- Sasuke-kun?_

_What._

_Can I sleep by yourside tonight?_

_..._

_..._

Sasuke did not say anything but he turned to the left making more space for Sakura.

Sakura gave a cheeky smile and closed Sasuke's door.

_Sasuke-kun. Good night._

_Go to sleep already._

_Hm'Kay._

_Sasuke-kun, good night... bake me cake tomorrow?_

_...._

_Let's watch this movie alright? You promised.. so that means your plans by tomorrow will be canceled right?_

_Sakura._

_Yes, Sasuke-kun?_

_Good night._

It was a very tiring night. Sakura fell asleep with a small smile on her face.... Sasuke's not very far from Sakura.

-XXX-

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
